Unexpected Feelings
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: Arnold is appointed the job of finding a performer for the school dance. I know that there was already an episode for this and that's where I got the idea. Only that mine's different because Arnold chooses someone else to perform. Read and find out who. P


Unexpected feelings

Hi all. I wrote this story along time ago but I finally decided to post it. I guess what didn't let me post it was that I'm working on a story that you can be sure is going to be VERY, VERY long. You'll see it later. It's called "The Adventure of a Lifetime". That story also has pictures that go along with it but you won't be able to see them until I make my website and post up my story there (it also depends on when I get my scanner which I hope is soon).

Hi from Aug. 11, 2001. I wrote this story a LONG time ago and I'm barely posting it up now. The note above is from when I started writing this. I just wanted to say that I have a revised version but I haven't finished it yet. I'll post it up when I get the internet. Okay, go ahead and read the story. Hopefully you'll like the revised version better or the same.

Unexpected feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. A man named Craig Bartlett does. "I hope you make the Hey Arnold movie and show it Craig. All us Hey Arnold fans would really appreciate it." I also don't own the songs "Have you ever?" and "(Everything I do) I do it for you" by Brandy. She owns them.

*So, how about it Arnold?* Rhonda asked on a beautiful Saturday morning. It was 10:00 am in New York City and Rhonda needed one more person on the dance committee. There was a school dance on Friday and Rhonda didn't have anyone else to turn to.

"I don't know Rhonda. I'm not really all that good at these types of things," said Arnold from the other side of the telephone line as he stood near the stairs of the boarding house.

*Please Arnold?* she begged. Then her voice turned annoying. *I won't stop bugging you until you agree.*

Arnold sighed, defeated. "All right, I'll join. What do I have to do exactly?"

*Oh, your job is easy. All you have to do is find someone to perform at our dance.*

"All right Rhonda. I'll try my best."

*I know you will. Bye Arnold.*

"Bye Rhonda," Arnold said as he hung up the telephone.

Just as Arnold was going back to his room, Mr. Kokoshku appeared with a flute close to his mouth. "Arnold, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I could perform at your dance." He began to play but he was so off key that Arnold had to put his hands to his ears.

"Mr. Kokoshku! They won't pay you if that's what you think!" Arnold yelled so Mr. Kokoshku could hear over the noise of the flute.

Mr. Kokoshku stopped playing and frowned as he lowered his flute. "Well, if they won't pay me then they won't get to hear my wonderful playing."

Arnold rolled his eyes and went back to his room, the whole time trying to think of who could perform for the dance. He dove on his bed and stared up at the skylight as he placed his hands behind his head. 'What am I going to do?' he thought miserably. Then an idea came to him. 'I've got it!' Arnold got up from his bed and ran to his desk where he sat down and turned his computer on. 'I'll hold auditions for anyone who wants to perform for our school.'

He began to get hard at work. He made many flyers and hung them all over the city. In only a few short hours, people began to show up for the auditions. Mr. Green came with his piano, Mrs. Vitello came and did some tap dancing, and even children came with their instruments. But none of them were good enough. Arnold wanted to blow everyone away with his choice.

Once the auditions were over Arnold decided to take a walk. He was still pretty bummed out about not finding the right person for the dance. It almost seemed hopeless until he heard an angelic voice coming from above. Arnold stopped and looked up. He realized that he had walked by Helga's house. And the angelic singing was coming from it. He had never heard such a beautiful voice. 'Who is it that's singing? It sounds so heavenly.'

Arnold decided to find out. He walked up the stairs of Helga's house and knocked. Mrs. Pataki answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Pataki," Arnold greeted. "Is Olga here by any chance?"

"Huh?" Mrs. Pataki answered in her spaced out way. Then she clicked back to the real world. "Olga? No, Olga isn't here."

Arnold was taken aback. He had expected it to be Olga. But if it wasn't her…than who was it? "That's weird," Arnold said as he looked down at the floor and scratched behind his head. "If it isn't Olga singing, then who is it?"

"Oh, that sweet voice is Helga. Doesn't she have the nicest voice you've ever heard?" Mrs. Pataki answered with a smile.

Arnold took a step back. 'Helga!?! She's the one who's singing?!' Arnold decided to talk to her. "Can I see Helga Mrs. Pataki?"

"Sure. Go on up."

Arnold thanked her and ran upstairs to Helga's room. Or at least it said it was Helga's room on the sign. Arnold eyed the Raggedy Ann doll that was holding the sign that read 'Helga's room' with suspicion. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The singing ceased. *Who is it?* the voice on the other side asked.

"Helga? It's me, Arnold."

*Arnold?!* Helga practically screamed out. Arnold could hear her moving things in her room and closing her closet door, as well as desk drawers. Finally, she opened the door and she stood in the doorway with a frown. "What do you want, Football Head?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"It's a free country."

One of Arnold's eyebrows went up after she said that. Had he just heard nervousness in her voice?

"So," Helga began as she sat down on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," Arnold began. Could he just go out and say it? "I heard singing out-"

"You heard me sing?!" Helga screamed as her eyes went wide.

Arnold nodded. "And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sing for the school dance this Friday."

"I don't think so Football Head. I only sing for myself. Besides, I hate school dances. They're only for chuckleheads."

"Please Helga. You're the only one who could perform for the dance. Everyone else that auditioned was terrible. Please?"

"Like I said before, NO. Now please leave."

Arnold left but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

*************************************************************************

On Monday, Arnold decided to try again. He found Helga talking with Phoebe in the cafeteria. He took a deep breath and walked towards them. "Hey Phoebe, can I talk to Helga privately please?"

Phoebe nodded and left before Helga could protest.

"Listen Football Head, if it's about me performing at that stupid dance, you can just forget about it. I won't do it."

All of a sudden, Arnold smiled. He had an idea. "All right Helga. But if you won't do it willingly, then I guess I'll have to tell everyone what a great voice you have. I'll yell it out for everyone to hear." He took a deep breath and held it, ready to yell it out as he looked at Helga.

Helga's eyebrows deepened. "You wouldn't?"

Arnold had to let go of his breath to answer. "I would, and I will, unless you agree to sing at the dance." Again he took a deep breath.

"Hey Evrrrgghhh!" Arnold was just about to yell but Helga put her hand to his mouth, shutting him up. With Helga's face mere inches from his own, Arnold blushed. He had never had a girl's face this close to his. Even it was Helga. Also, his nose caught the faint smell of Helga's perfume. It smelled of roses, Arnold's favorite flower (Author's note: If it isn't then just pretend it is.)

"Alright!" Helga whispered, her hand leaving Arnold's mouth. "I'll sing at your stupid dance! But you owe me big for this one!"

"Thanks Helga."

Helga got up and left. Arnold let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 'Why is my heart pounding? What had Helga done to cause my heart to pound?' Arnold shrugged it off as he walked off to find Rhonda and tell her that he had found someone to perform at the dance.

***************************************************************************************

"Who did you find Arnold?" Rhonda asked when he told her. She was busy working on getting everything ready for Friday. The dance was in a couple of days and there was still so much to do. But thanks to Arnold at least getting someone to perform at the dance was scratched off the list.

"It's a surprise," Arnold answered as he smiled. "Just trust me on this one. Everyone will be blown away with my choice."

"Well, it had better be good," Rhonda warned as she wrote on the clipboard in her hand. "The kids are expecting someone good."

"Don't worry. You won't be disappointed."

**************************************************************************************

All through the week Helga practiced for her number, still not believing that she was going to go through with this. But Arnold had begged her with such passion that she couldn't say no (at least not until he black mailed her J ).

Arnold, meanwhile, helped set up the dance. He didn't even talk to Helga. He felt that if he did, something would happen. He didn't know what, but something, something he wouldn't be able to control.

On the night of the dance, everything was set and ready. Helga actually began to get nervous. She put on a fancy dress that she would never have dreamed of wearing. It was strapless, with pink and white stripes going around it. One side of the skirt part was longer than the other and the longer part went down to her knees as the short part went to her mid-thigh. She let her silky hair go and let it cascade in ringlets down her back. She didn't wear the bow and she wore white high heels.

As for Arnold, he wore his regular gray suit with his red tie. He even still wore the hat.

Finally, it was time for the dance to begin. Arnold had not seen Helga all day and he was beginning to get worried that she lied or backed out. She hadn't even shown up to the dance yet. Not that the kids were minding having no performer. They didn't even look like they wanted to dance. Arnold frowned. 'Why come to a dance if you aren't going to dance? That's the whole purpose of the dance.'

Arnold saw Phoebe on top of the stage and he wondered what was going on.

"Arnold," Rhonda said as she came up beside him. "Did you make Phoebe the performer?" There was slight surprise in her voice.

"No, and I don't understand what's going on."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Phoebe announced through the microphone as loud as she could. The entire gym became quiet. "Please welcome your performer for tonight, Helga G. Pataki!"

Everyone, except Arnold, was left with their mouths hanging open.

Arnold's mouth wasn't hanging open, but when Helga walked onto the stage, it hung open, as well as his tongue hanging down. His heart beat fast. Never had he seen Helga so beautiful.

Instantly Rhonda was tugging on Arnold's sleeve. "Please tell me Helga isn't the performer." She forced a laugh. "This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

Arnold shook his head as he continued to stare at Helga. His knees felt wobbly. It took Arnold all he had to not pass out.

Helga took a deep breath. "I'm going to sing a song I wrote myself. I hope you all like it." (Author's note: Okay, she didn't really write these next songs but just pretend she did.)

Everyone (except Arnold) placed their hands to their ears, thinking she was going to sound terrible.

Helga closed her eyes and began, singing softly: (Author's note: If you have Brandy's CD "Never Say Never", then I suggest you listen to the songs as you read this story. It makes the moment better. And play "Have you ever?" during a certain part later. I'll announce when later.)

Look into my eyes

You will see, what you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

When you find me, then you'll search, no more

Helga paused to look at everyone.

One by one the kids put their hands down and instead of dancing to the beautiful song, they listened with anticipation for her to continue.

Helga took another deep breath, smiled, and continued, a little bit louder, yet still softly, and a little bit more with the heart:

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.

*

Look into your heart, you will find

There is nothing there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

*

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

You know it's true, I do everything I do, I do it forrrrrr…………yooooooouuuuuuuuu.

Helga opened her eyes and blushed as she saw everyone looking at her with shocked expressions.

After many seconds of silence, the room broke into a high applause and even whistles were heard. They were chanting for another song.

Helga smiled. "This is another song I wrote myself. I hope you like it."

Helga took a deep breath and began, this time with passion that she didn't reveal in the other song:

(Background singing)

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

*

(Helga begins singing)

Have you ever been in love

Been in love so bad 

You'd do anything to make them understand

Have you ever had someone, steal your heart away

You'd give anything to make them feel the same

Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where the start.

*

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

As Helga sang away, many people finally loosened up and began dancing. It was as if they were possessed. The whole time Arnold only stared at Helga. He could have sworn that at one point in her song, she looked him dead in the eye. He also could have sworn that he read the answer to her song in her eyes. "I have." It was as if it was directed towards him.

Have you ever found the one

You've dreamed of all your life

You'd do anything to look into their eyes

Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to

Only to find that the one won't give their heart to you

Have you ever closed your eyes and

Dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care

*

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms 

What do I gotta do to get to your heart

To make you understand how I need you next to me

Gotta get you in my world

Coz I can't sleep

*

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever…………………

Once Helga finished the final verse to her song, she took one quick look to Arnold, the words taking affect on her as well as him. Tears were streaming down her eyes that must have fallen as she sang. Arnold was in her mind as she sang, the words meaning the relationship they had. She ran off the stage.

Everyone stopped dancing, wondering what was wrong as Arnold ran after Helga. He reached the door she had exited from and he stopped when he saw something on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and when he did, he realized that it was a heart shaped locket with his picture. It was the same locket that he had found his grandpa wearing around his neck. It was the same one he thought his grandma had given his grandpa as a present and that her picture belonged in it. Why would Helga have it?

(Author's note: Play the song "Have you ever?" now. It will make the moment better.)

He continued to run outside until he found her crying near the entrance of the school. She was seated on the steps and she was hugging herself as she cried.

"Helga?" Arnold called, hoping she wouldn't run away.

She didn't. She looked up at him with tear stricken eyes. She wiped them away. "W-What do you want Football Head?" She didn't sound mad. She sounded…sad.

Arnold sat down next to her and slowly brought the locket out and held it towards her. "You dropped this." If she excepted it then they was going to be some explaining to do. If she didn't then…who knows.

Helga's eyes widened but she didn't take it. She only looked at him in the eyes as the breeze blew, her hair swaying to one side. Arnold got this feeling of protectiveness towards the girl next to him that he couldn't explain. It saddened him to see her like that, sad and lonely.

Neither of them said anything but Arnold continued to hold the locket out. Helga finally reached out slowly and her hand enclosed over the tiny locket. Helga was looking down at the floor the whole time and once she hugged the locket close, she looked up at him with sadness and fear.

"What's going on Helga?" Arnold questioned.

Helga turned away, more afraid then before. 'It's not the right time for him to know. It's not.'

"Helga," Arnold begged as he looked at her with worry. Helga didn't want to tell him, she didn't, but this moment, being under the stars with him was too much. She looked at him. "I'm in love with you…" she blurted out.

Both of them gasped, Helga because she had actually said it, and Arnold because of what she had said. Helga stood up and began to leave but Arnold held her back. She looked at him with wonder.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked.

Helga nodded slowly and sat down again. "I've been in love with you since preschool but I never had the nerve to tell you. I especially didn't want to tell you because I thought everyone would make fun of me."

There was so much Arnold didn't understand. "But then why the bully act?"

"It was a way for me to hide my feelings so no one would be able to figure it out. Although I partially did an okay job of it. I concentrated on picking on you so people were suspicious."

"I guess all the weird things that happen that involve you make sense now. Like the time you kissed me for a long time during the school play." Arnold blushed at the memory.

"Yeah. It probably explains everything that confuses you about me." She sniffed, ready to cry again. "I'm such an idiot."

"Why do you say that?"

"I let the kids at school get to me. If I hadn't gotten mad at them for making fun of them when I was small, I probably wouldn't have become of the bully you know me as. I probably would have been nice and I would have been able to win your heart."

Arnold smiled. "Well you probably would have been able to win my heart a long time ago."

Helga looked at him curiously.

"I already liked you in preschool but when you transformed into the bully Helga, my crush on you fell asleep. But when you sang that song tonight, it was awakened and now I realize that I'm in love with you too."

Helga's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Arnold nodded. "What went on with Lila was just a replacement for you. I guess I was using her to try and replace the Helga I met before she became a bully."

Helga squealed and jumped into Arnold's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her bare back to warm her up. "I love you Helga," he said softly.

"I love you too Arnold. Always and forever."

A shooting star passed by through the sky as the couple kissed, wishing on the star that the moment could last forever.

The End

Ah! It's over. I hope you liked it. Or was it too mushy? Or maybe it wasn't mushy enough? If you want it less mushy tell me and I'll work on a less mushy version. I'll even work on the mushier version for those of you who want it mushier than this. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Bye and see you when I post up "The Adventure of a Lifetime".


End file.
